


Light Kissing

by softcalender



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Cuties, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Just Started Dating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Volleyball Dorks in Love, summary makes it seem like a crackfic but its nicely written haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Just two bros, sitting on a blanket, 5 cms apart cause they gAy
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Light Kissing

They were sitting in comfortable silence in the park. Just off the footpath, hidden by tall grass by the waterside. The mat was too small for these volleyball players and so they sat very close. Kei relaxed leaning back on his two hands, slightly in the dewy grass. Kageyama in the same position, but kneeling slightly to his right, so he was comfortably laying his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

Tobio turned around gently to gaze at Kei.

Such a luck he had. To find someone like Kei when he had. To find love so young. 

Kei wasn't wearing his glasses.

Tobio frowned and asked him why, knowing Kei couldn't see the still lake or the willowy trees bordering the water around them. Or the little restaurant who's fairy lights twinkled warmly from the other side of the lake.

In a teasing voice that was undercut by the hard blush that unwillingly revealed itself, he quietly mumbled, ‘I’m only interested in looking at you.’

His heart surged and his head was giddy, so lucky Kageyama was indeed.

Twisting his body so he cradled Kei, flinging his legs over Kei's thighs, he hovered over his boyfriend's lips. His weight was heavily on just his knees adjacent to Tsukishima’s slim body. And all he wanted to do was sink into him. 

Till they were fused. Till the earth around them grew over. And when they break apart they had to simply coalesce once more as they were then one with the earth. Fallen asleep in their own world. Moss grown over as a cool shade sheltering them.

Kei lightly held Tobio’s hovering hips and settled him down on him. His eyes gleaned before both of theirs closed and they kissed. Just lips. They weren't planning on getting hot and heavy in this very public park. But really how much restraint can one practise.

The twittering birds and distant chatter drowned out as all the two could hear was their gentle breathing and the slight, wet sounds of their lips. Savouring every moment of contact. Before diving right back in. Little nips. 

The soft pressure of Kei’s long hands on Kageyama’s back was so hot.

The soft curls in Tobio’s hands, twirled and pulled as they relished each other. 

All the bickering and fighting. The insults and jabs. Simply melted away to this simple love for one another. It was... contentment. That’s what it felt like. 

Kageyama never wanted it to end.

It was going well until things  _ were _ starting to get hot and heavy and Kageyama crushed Kei’s glasses under his knee by accident.

“BAKEYAMA!”

“OI NOT MY FAULT YOU LEFT IT THERE”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if I should do more angsty stuff (Cause my ass is TRASH for unrequited love and I wanna do a long fic on it)  
> Leave a kudos if i should continue with the fluff (I am a weak bitch that loves cutesy fics and just here for a good time)


End file.
